An Idiot For Love
by MeiDarkreign
Summary: One-Shot. A few months after the World Tournament, Gohan seeks advice about Videl. Their relationship, practically non-existent, is about to change for the better.


A/N: Hello again! Since I have been busy with schoolwork, I have come down with writer's ADD, which makes it difficult to focus on my main stories. So, I present to you a Gohan/Videl one-shot. I really do like the characters and always thought they would have some sort of cute get-together thing. Originally, I was going to develop a multiple-chapter story, but I decided a one-shot was all that was really needed. The couple doesn't have nearly as much controversy or mystery, but I figure they should still get their own story.

**Disclaimer: **Dragonball Z belongs to Akira Toriyama.

**Warning:** For Mature Adults only.

* * *

This was possibly the hardest thing he had ever had to do. His father was finally back after seven years, and he would definitely be able to give him some advice, but bringing up a certain topic was still quite embarrassing. Finally, at breakfast one morning he managed to start the whole process.

"Um, Dad, later could I talk to you about something?" His ears burned but his father just looked up in between gulps of food and smiled.

"Sure, Gohan. Just let me finish breakfast first." And just like that, he had only a short amount of time to steel himself against asking the questions that needed to be asked.

The rest of the meal did not take long, but it did take several minutes to convince Goten that he needed some time alone with their father. His pouting little brother forgot all about it when Trunks called. Thank goodness for that. The situation was going to be hard enough without a little kid asking a million questions.

He and his father set out in the late morning for a secluded waterfall in the middle of the surrounding forest: it was a favorite resting spot and perfect for uninterrupted discussion. Inevitably, they reached the area far faster than he had expected and now he had to broach the topic.

"So Gohan, what's up? Something wrong?" He could always make anyone feel better, but not this time.

He swallowed roughly and breathed out slowly. "Well, Dad, you see, I was wondering if you could give me advice on girls." He looked down at the grass and played with his fingers. It nearly knocked him over when his father let out a sonorous laugh.

"You mean, you were nervous about that? I thought you were going to bring up impending doom or something." His father continued to laugh loudly.

"At least I know how to deal with impending doom." He crossed his arms.

His father gradually stopped laughing. "So, what do you need advice about? Sex?" All could do was hold his mouth agape while his brain caught up.

"No! Well, kind of, but not just about that!"

"Alright, alright, we can take this one question at a time. What do you want to know?"

He sighed and sat on a large boulder abutting the pool below the waterfall. "Videl and I haven't officially started dating or anything, we haven't even kissed yet, but I get so strange around her. I want to touch her, not necessarily in _that_ way," he added when his father's eyebrows perked up. "I want to be able to make the first move, but I am afraid that if I do it might lead to much more very quickly, and I don't want that to happen…at least not without her consent."

His father considered him with a serious face now and sat opposite him on the damp grass. "You're afraid you might hurt her."

"Yeah. I haven't specifically talked about this with Vegeta, but from what he's hinted at Saiyans are very," he shuddered, "_carnal_ around women. I wanted to ask him what he meant, but I'd rather take a beating than do that."

"If Master Roshi is any indication, I don't think it's a Saiyan-only problem," his father said laughingly. "But, I know what he meant. If you haven't noticed, our noses are a lot more sensitive than most people's and that can lead to some interesting situations. Normally, that's not a problem, but when a woman is, well, compatible and able to have children, her scents are far more noticeable." He shuddered at the thought of his father and his mother, but moved passed it.

"So, basically we can smell pheromones more easily." That made sense. He remembered reading about pheromones and how they can be used to attract mates.

"I don't know what that is, but I think you get it. Anyway, you shouldn't worry about hurting her because you're strong. For some reason, it has never been a problem to control myself. And obviously Bulma isn't hurt all time, so I'm pretty sure you would be fine with Videl. Though, you should still be careful. It still hurts for a woman the first time or two, but there's not much you can do about that. Just be patient." The goofy smile on his father's face made it hard to take him seriously, but he knew this was likely an uncomfortable situation for him as well.

"Thanks Dad. I just don't know what's going to happen between Videl and me, and I want to be prepared." He stood from the boulder and breathed out slowly. That was easier than expected.

* * *

"I said I was sorry! I thought you were already out of the building." Gohan was flying above Satan City, dressed as his crime-fighting alias Mr. Saiyaman, holding a very wet Videl. An office building had been on fire with people trapped inside. The firefighters were waiting for a taller crane to get up to the higher floors, so he grabbed a hose and flew up to help them. The building suffered only minor damages and no one was hurt, but unfortunately Videl had been in the direct path of one of his sweeps. And she was not happy.

"You know, for someone who can sense energy levels, you would think you could have searched before you sprayed."

"I'm sorry!"

This continued until they touched down in front of her house. He was about to leave when she grabbed the front of his disguise and pulled him in the direction of the front door. "Oh no, you're coming in with me. You get to wash these clothes." He could not see anything really dirty about them, but he knew better than to argue.

He sensed the house as he waited outside Videl's room for her clothing and found they were the only two around, aside from a few servants in a completely different wing. Sighing in relief he disengaged his disguise and leaned against the doorframe. It was a nice outfit, but blessed hot when indoors.

"Here you are. Laundry room's first floor, third door on the left." A naked arm snaked out of the door and deposited soaking wet clothing into his hands. The door shut before he could sneak a peek. Sighing, he went to do as he was told.

It was not as though he had never thought about Videl in an intimate way: there were several nights he had to release himself to prevent from walking funny the next day. The version of her in his mind, though, was so different from the woman he was seeing today and yet he couldn't help but imagine her as she slipped out of the wet clothing.

He cursed himself as he walked into a pillar. This was why he tried to keep himself from such thoughts. For a long time now studying and fighting had been the most important things, and he could not afford a distraction. Now that the world was safe again, and his schoolwork completed weeks in advance, he found his mind wandering to new places…or just one place: Videl.

The laundry room was surprisingly small, but he supposed only two people actually lived here and not a lot of laundry needed to be done. He had seen his mother do laundry before, though that was hand-washing. These machines were foreign to him. Well, he read the instructions at the bottom of the lid of the washing machine, only found because "Washing Machine" was written on the top of it, and figured out the rest. He was glad he read the instructions to the laundry detergent as well, or else he might have overdone it. A smile came to his face as he imagined his father or Vegeta trying to figure out how to use one of these: his father would probably drown the house in suds while Vegeta just blew the damn thing up.

It would be awhile before the clothes were ready to be dried, so he headed back up to Videl's room and knocked on the door. She opened the door and he had a hard time looking away. He had never seen her wear girly clothing, but the light-pink summer dress was definitely girly. Sadly, he was very obviously staring at her.

"It was the first thing I found. Now stop staring." She stepped aside to let him into her room and he noticed a slight pink tinge to her cheeks. Was she blushing?

She closed the door when he entered. He almost asked her why she was closing the door, but his primitive brain cut him off just before he uttered the words. There was a cute, partially-clothed female who had just closed herself in with him and he was not going to sabotage himself. He attempted to focus on anything, anything else that would keep his mind off the two of them alone in her bedroom, but she was still blushing. The combination of the colored cheeks and the fierce eyes aroused him immensely.

"Gohan, why haven't you asked me out yet?" She did not sound happy, and her eyes began to water. "It's been months since the World Tournament and you can barely look at me." He had not expected this.

"I-I wanted to ask you out, but I didn't know how. I'm not very good at all this, if you couldn't tell." His eyes were focused on the ground, his heart pounding.

"You can't even look at me now. What am I supposed to think? Do you like me or am I just the first girl you've gotten to know and I'm just deluding myself?" Her voice cracked a bit and he forced himself to look up. She was almost crying.

"Oh Videl," he said, grabbing her to his chest. One hand wrapped itself around her waist, while the other stroked her short hair. "I'm kind of an idiot when it comes to stuff like this. I can't look at you because I don't want you thinking I'm weird for staring, but I could look at you all day." He placed both hands on either side of her face and looked into her eyes. "I love you." He slowly closed the gap between them and gently touched his lips to hers.

She clutched at his vest and pulled them closer together as she kissed him back. It was obvious neither of them had ever kissed before, but it was the most wonderful kiss he could ever hope to have. Their lips played innocently against each other, eventually becoming adventurous enough to open their mouths slightly to share the moist heat. He wanted to deepen it further, felt the urge to ravage her mouth, but pulled away before he could begin his onslaught.

"What's wrong?" Videl asked with concern in her voice. "Did I do something wrong?"

He breathed in deeply and tried to calm his primitive brain, but his arousal was making that very difficult. "I'm sorry, no, you didn't do anything wrong. In fact, it's the opposite problem." He caught one of her hands and held it gently. "Listen Videl, you know I'm not all human. My Saiyan half is very passionate about physical contact with a compatible female, and you are extremely compatible. I want to keep kissing you, oh I really want to, but I may not be able to restrain myself from contact beyond that. I do not want to do something against your will." Just standing in the same room now was a severe temptation. He wanted to kiss her open-mouthed, ravage it, and do so many intimate things with her.

"Do you really love me?"

"Yes."

"Then nothing you could do to me would be unwanted." This time it was she who began the kiss, tangling her fingers within his hair. With his primitive brain being given the go-ahead, he could no longer hold back.

He pressed his tongue against her lips and entered when they obliged. Their tongues swept over each other, tasting and testing, wonderfully sinful and passionate. His hands ran down her sides and settled below her buttocks as he raised her from the floor and settled them both on her bed. As he lay above her he tested the supple sides of her breasts, stroking more and more each time he passed over them. When she made no move to stop him, he ran his fingers over the centers and felt her nipples harden beneath the fabric. A mewl sounded against his lips and her sound of pleasure sent a tightening between his thighs.

Removing his lips from hers, he rolled to one side and slowly trailed a hand over the plane of her stomach. When he reached the bottom of her dress he pulled it up to her abdomen, revealing small, lacy panties. Had it not been for Master Roshi giving him some "special" magazines for his eighteenth birthday, he might have assumed women always wore such undergarments. But he knew these were not ordinary.

"Did you wear these just for me?" The seductive voice nearly startled him. Had that really come from him? What else was his body capable of?

She nodded faintly. "The bra matches too." Well now, he would just have to see about that. He lifted the dress above her breasts and found no resistance when pulling it from her body completely. She had not lied. The lacy bra left little to the imagination, hardened dusky nipples only partially covered by the material. "You know, it is rather itchy," she said, turning her head to the side as she blushed intensely, "so, you would be doing me a favor by removing it." She barely finished her sentence before he tore the material from her. Patience was not one of his virtues right now.

He rubbed the pert nipples and even went so far as to take one in his mouth, reveling in the loud mewls he elicited from her. One hand, having a mind of its own, played with the edge of her panties and finally they, too, were torn from her and deposited on the floor. She shrieked when he touched the warmth between her thighs. It was soft and wet, and obviously was doing wonders for her body as a wave of arousal caught his nose. If his erection had been at any stage of incompletion, it no longer was.

Each stroke of her outer lips begat a soft cry, but that cry strained a little when he inserted a finger. "You alright?"

Videl nodded. "Yes, it's just a bit tight down there. Be careful." He stroked very slowly and felt her moisten even further. She was probably as ready as she would be.

Sitting up, he grasped one of her hands and kissed it. "I want to do more, but I will stop if you do not want to."

"No, don't stop," she said, reaching for his vest and shirt, impatiently unbuttoning them. While she fumbled with those, he gingerly began removing his pants, careful not to catch himself with the zipper. Finally, he sat upon the bed clad only in his boxers. He inhaled sharply when Videl's hands covered his erection. She explored the curves of his phallus with an innocent curiosity and took her time before she urged him to remove the fabric. Once she did, however, she was noticeably taken aback. "Oh my goodness." She stared at his length and, using only one finger, touched the soft flesh.

By no means was he gargantuan, but he knew from his textbooks that he was somewhat above average when it came to penis length. And when the woman seeing it was a virgin, he had no doubts it appeared monstrous. But her fears dissipated quickly as she took his length within her hand and experimented with different strokes. As much as he would have liked her to continue, he felt that might not be the best course of action.

He stayed her hand. "That is amazing, but I don't want to finish quite yet." Once more, he took her face in his hands and kissed her softly, laying her back on the bed and beneath him. He heard her heart begin to beat more and more rapidly as he spread her thighs with his knees. Using one hand, he held himself against her entrance and began to push in slowly. Her whole body tensed.

Videl was never one to cry out very often in pain, but he could tell it was uncomfortable. He pressed in little by little, stopping to allow her to adjust to his size briefly. Finally, he felt the thin membrane and pushed through it, the smell of blood now present. He hilted himself and stayed very still for a few minutes. It was only when he felt a gentle urging by her hand on his buttocks that he began to thrust.

For the first few minutes, she made soft noises, but suddenly she began to cry out in what he assumed was pleasure. She had loosened up somewhat and the thrusting was beginning to give her pleasure instead of pain. No longer worried about her discomfort, he began ministering her more rapidly, feeling the pull of release. He reached a hand to the sensitive clitoris and stroked it in time with his thrusts and not moments later Videl cried out and he felt her contract strongly against his length. She lay, very relaxed, beneath him as he pulled himself out and released himself upon her stomach mere seconds later. Spent, he collapsed beside her.

It was Videl who spoke first. "It never fails that you manage to get me dirty," she said laughingly.

"Sorry, but I figure you're easier to clean than the bed sheets." She laughed and reached for her tissue box, handing him some tissues to help her clean herself up. Once she was sufficiently sperm-free, she turned on her side to look at him. "I love you too. I think my brain shut up before I could say that." He smiled and kissed her on her forehead.

"I understand. I at least preempted with it, you didn't get that luxury." He kissed her again and held her to his chest. "I didn't hurt you, did I? I mean, not beyond normal pain for this situation?"

"No, not at all. And, might I add that I give my thanks to your mother for all that studying you had to do: your knowledge of anatomy was quite good." They both laughed.

* * *

He arrived home around dinner time, a grin so heavily plastered on his face that not even Vegeta could remove it. Dinner was more satisfying than usual, and he was appreciative of the extra serving waiting for him.

"Oh, my boy is growing up so fast. You're starting to eat as much as your father. Gosh, what will I do when Goten's appetite grows that large? I'll need a separate house just to hold all the food. Of course, when you have your own place with Videl, I won't have to worry so much about that." He stopped mid-eggroll.

"What? Who said anything about me having my own place with Videl? I'm still in high school, mom!"

She had a dreamy look in her eyes. "Just think, you and she are the same age as your father and I when we got married. It would be so fitting for you to do the same."

"Mom! I'm not getting married now! What has gotten into you?" That was when he looked over at his father, who was grinning and rubbing the back of his head. "Dad, what did you tell her?"

"Um, nothing?" Nothing being the entirety of their supposedly private conversation.

It was then that his mother grabbed him and hugged him tightly. "My baby is all grown up now! I can't wait for the grandkids!" He gave his father an evil look and he just laughed.

* * *

A/N: Hope you enjoyed. I am working on my main stories, but finals are approaching next week, so it may be a couple weeks before those stories are updated. Apologies for the long delay.


End file.
